Shes Surrounded
by VictimWithin
Summary: Calleigh picked up the folder full of pictures, her eyes met the victim's eyes within seconds Calleigh's chest hardened.......sorry i havent updated in a while...death in the family! Chp 2 is shorter...doing 3 now! Pls. R & R
1. Chapter 1

What are you doing? Eric snapped to Ryan. "Well Delko I thought I was going to process the trace if you don't mind, why don't you go look at some tire tracks?" Ryan replied. "Oh you think you're so funny, '_go look at some tire tracks', _Ryan don't get smart with me, you know why I'm here." Ryan looked at Eric with a harsh stare and threw down the tools he was holding. "Yes I know but I'm fine, please just let me work it helps me relax." Ryan pleaded. "Listen Wolfe, I'm the last one to tell you to go talk to someone but I am saying take it easy, what happened yesterday shocked us all but mostly you, it's not every day a mad man straps a bomb on you trying to kill the entire team." Eric explained "I get it I do, but I just want to be here with the team not home okay." Ryan stated. "Alright but if you need anything just give me a holler" Eric said.

Eric walked down the hall only to see Stetler taking Horatio into the interrogation room. Horatio was pissed Eric could already tell. Realizing that Wolfe was right, Eric went to go examine those tire tracks Horatio had given him.

"Okay Horatio do I have to ask what happened yesterday or are you going to tell me?" Stetler asked. Horatio was looking out the window, he slowly moved towards the table pulled out the chair and sat down. He looked straight at Stetler and said "you know Stetler I almost lost a member of my team yesterday, I don't even have my gun back from Ballistics and your witch hunt has already started." "Listen Horatio, quit the shit, I'm doing my job." Stetler quipped" Horatio snapped back, "And yesterday I was doing mine, I killed someone yes, but for god's sake he had a bomb strapped to one of my CSI's. Not only that but he had my entire team held hostage. "Horatio took a second to think. Stetler calmed down and looked at Horatio "listen Horatio I need to get your statement I have Eric's, Calleigh's, Ryan's, and even Tripp's please just sit down and start at the beginning."

"Fine" Horatio responded. "For the record I'm only doing this to shut you up." With that little quip Horatio began explaining the events of the previous day. "well let's see yesterday morning around six I arrived at the Lab, the elevator doors were just closing behind me when Calleigh came around the corner saying 'don't get to comfortable, we got a Jane Doe.' Well as always I called up the rest of the team and we headed down to the Miami institute of Art. When we arrived we processed the scene and continued our daily routine. Within hours the cause of death was determined, Jane Doe also now known and Olivia Daniels was killed due to internal hemorrhage caused by a bomb explosion within the institute. Eric Delko later determined the Bomber had left a calling card and linked our explosion to three other's across the country. Upon examining the remainder of the bomb CSI Duquesne located a finger print. This finger print led us to Richard White, an employee of The Miami Institute of Art. Ryan Wolfe was sent to Mr. White's home, Eric to his work, and Calleigh to his gym. Reports from Calleigh and Eric turned up negative. Ryan Wolfe had yet to make an appearance and I questioned patrol seeing if they saw him and I radioed to Mr. Wolfe. With no response I radioed his back up. Back-up then stated that Mr. Wolfe had seen Mr. White and ordered patrol to stand down in order to pursue the suspect. It was then that I received a text message from Mr. Wolfe stating he had apprehended Mr. White and needed some assistance. Mr. Wolfe stated he was located at the previous crime scene, The Miami Institute of Art. I requested Detective Tripp to come along in order to take the subject allowing, Mr. Wolfe, Eric, Calleigh and myself to process any additional evidence. As we arrived Mr. Wolfe's hummer was located outside. A quick inspection of the vehicle by CSI Delko showed a broken window, traces of blood, and evidence of a struggle. I instructed CSI Delko to enter from the rear with Detective Tripp and Calleigh along with myself would enter through the front. Upon entering CSI Duquesne located Alexis Marshall the receptionist shot twice in the head behind the counter. Continuing forward through the initial crime scene I called for Mr. Wolfe. Mr. Wolfe responded and instructed us to come upstairs. Upon reaching the second floor, I stated my name and that I was with the police. Calleigh and I split up and covered the second floor. No suspects being found I called for CSI Wolfe once more, in response Mr. Wolfe yelled he was being held hostage. I reported it to dispatch, and requested back-up. Upon entering the room, where Mr. Wolfe was held, I identified myself, and proceeded to enter. Processing the room, CSI's Delko, Duquesne and Detective Tripp all had weapons drawn towards Mr. White who was located behind CSI Wolfe. I attempted to communicate with MR. White but he instructed all the drop our weapons or Mr. Wolfe would die. Looking over Mr. Wolfe it was then I identified the bomb strapped around his chest. Mr. White then instructed everyone but me to face the ground and place their hands on their heads weapons on the floor. I instructed my team to stand down and continued to follow instructions in any attempt to save the lives of my team. Mr. White explained that the bomb on Mr. Wolfe would only explode if the detonator button was pushed which was located within his hand. I continued to communicate with Mr. White in attempt to retrieve the detonator. My efforts were unsuccessful. Mr. White then grabbed Mr. Wolfe and attempted to detonate the bomb, showing harms for others, I fired three rounds into Mr. White killing him. Calling in the bomb squad the bomb was deactivated and no other citizens were harmed. It was then I gave you my weapon and proceeded to do my job." "Anything else Stetler?" Horatio said sarcastically. "No Horatio that will be all" Stetler responded.

Horatio left the room and walked towards the men's room. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face, what no one else know is that he has been up for two days , that's why he went into the lab so early. Horatio was just about to open the door to leave when it came swinging back at him, it was too quick and nailed him right in the head. To his surprise Calleigh was the culprit, he looked up and said "you do know this is the men's room right?" She looked down at him and said "Ha yes I do, I was coming in here to tell you we got a John Doe by the beach, cause of death is…." She stopped with a look of shock. "Calleigh what is it, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned. Calleigh finally spoke "I hit you harder than I thought. " "You're bleeding." As Calleigh finished speaking Horatio could feel the blood dripping down the side of his face and now seeping on to his clothes. "Alright just sit right here I'll grab some toilet paper." Calleigh ordered. "Okay Calleigh while I sit here and do nothing what were you saying?" Horatio asked. " Calleigh responded, "Oh yeah, okay dead John Doe by the beach, cause of death is undetermined, but the slice across his throat could of done it or the stab wounds or the three bullets to the chest, one thing is for sure…." She looked at him, "You need stitches." "Now whose laughing, no way I am fine, give me a band aid, okay let's go." Horatio said. Horatio walked out of the men's room, followed by Calleigh. Delko looked at both of them, "When you want to hook up at work I recommend using a closet, not the men's room it gives it away when a woman walks out." "Wow H, she really must have rode you good." Calleigh punched Delko in the arm. Horatio went along with Eric, "Eric you have no idea I didn't know Calleigh could bend that way." "Calleigh kicked Horatio in the shin, "Ouch first my head now my leg what's next?" Horatio pleaded. Calleigh smiled, "Ha Ha you're both to cute, can we get back to the fact that someone was seriously pissed at our John Doe." Eric and Horatio responded, "Alright."

Calleigh, Eric and Horatio arrived and North Shore Dade Beach. Alex had already begun her examination. "Tell me baby who did this to you?" Alex asked the John Doe. "Well Alex what do we have?" Horatio took off his sunglasses to look at Alex. "I don't know how to say this but who ever wanted him dead really made sure he died." Alex stated. "Alex you keep me posted." Horatio told Alex. "Okay baby I will let me get him on my table so I can see what we are dealing with." Alex said as she walked away.

Horatio walked to the shore line, he looked up and down the beach and located his CSI. "Calleigh how did you get so far with that camera of yours?" "Well my camera just takes me into another world, the world of the dead perhaps." Calleigh explained. "Anything standing out?" Calleigh pointed to this dried liquid that was raised on the sand and then looked at Horatio, "well I have been following this trace for about fifty feet and it seems to make some kind of pattern but not I'm not certain yet not till I see the pictures in the lab" Calleigh began to walk away when she turned around quickly, "wait Horatio where is the victim, I didn't get a chance to photograph the body?" "That's aright I had Eric do it when I couldn't find you." Horatio responded. Calleigh giggled and kept moving. "Eric!" Horatio yelled. "Yeah H what's up?" "Did you get those pictures of the body like I asked?" Horatio questioned. "Yeah no need to worry I handled it." "Okay then Eric I'll be on the cell." Horatio exited the crime scene in a hurry, he was anxious to retrieve his weapon from ballistics and get rid of this replacement weapon. He didn't feel the same without his own gun, he felt like he wasn't complete that he couldn't protect the city without it, with that on his mind, he burned some rubber to get over to the IAB office. He entered the office and Stetler was standing in the lobby along with an unidentified woman. Stetler excused himself from his conversation and instructed Horatio that all investigations were closed, and he may retrieve weapon. With that Horatio turned in his replacement weapon and placed his gun in its proper place. He put his sunglasses on, smiled and walked out into the city he swore to protect. Now having his gun back at his side he headed towards the lab to see what everyone had discovered.

Back at the Lab….

"Hey Calleigh here are the pictures I took of the body for you." Eric said. "Oh thanks Eric, just leave them on the table ill get to them in a minute." Calleigh instructed. Calleigh was laying out the photos from the crime scene in order to process them, when she grabbed the folder holding the pictures Eric had taken. Calleigh looked upon the picture and froze. Her breathing became heavy and her chest tightened around her lungs. Her hands sweaty and eyes watering she let the tears fall dropping the pictures onto the floor, she wept quietly not allowing anyone to hear.

Horatio entered the lab determined to get something done. He examined the room and noticed that the photo labs lights were out and soon investigated. As he entered the room he called for anyone and Calleigh responded, she sniffled, and wiped her eyes and tried to hide the tears from behind the desk on the floor. "I'm here she said." Horatio paused a moment and could sense the tension in her voice and the sniffles in her tone. "Calleigh are you alright?" "Can I come around the desk?" "Yes you can come around." Calleigh sighed. Horatio looked at her as he would a four year old girl who just scrapped her knee, he cared for her deeply and never wanted her to hurt, "Calleigh what's wrong?" She sniffled, and let the tears fall as she explained, "Well I was going over the pictures I took from the crime scene when Eric brought me the pictures of the body." She began to get upset breathing heavy, eyes swelling and it was hard for her to speak. Horatio sat down next to her and let her cry into his shirt. She managed to get her arm free and she pointed at the manila folder located on the floor about a foot away. Horatio opened the folder and realized within a moment who this man was. Without question he placed his arms around Calleigh and held her close. He thought back to when he first hired Calleigh.

"Calleigh, do you have any plans tonight?" "Well Lieutenant, actually I do." Horatio laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you call me Horatio." "Okay then Horatio, I'm going to the Mehrholz." "Oh that new expensive restaurant downtown, ooh, how fancy, hot date?" Horatio teased. "Yes tonight I'm spending the evening with my boyfriend, Nathan." "O that gentleman I met the day of your interview?" "Yes that's him!" Well then Ms. Duquesne you have yourself a wonderful evening and we will see you tomorrow." "Will do Lieutenant, I mean Horatio." Horatio remember this evening in particular because it was the first evening he saw his CSI cry. Later that evening Calleigh had arrived at the lab in tears. Nathan had broken her heart and that left her heart broken. Calleigh took two weeks off of work and came back better than ever. As he came back to reality he realized that the John Doe lying in the Morgue was none other than Nathan Davis, Calleigh's ex-boyfriend. Horatio looked at Calleigh and said "You can help him, find out who did this, do justice for him." Calleigh looked at Horatio, rubbed her eyes, stood up and presented herself and stated "Yes I will find the bastard that did this; Nathan Davis did not deserve to die."

Down the hall Mr. Wolfe put away his tools took of his lab coat and walked towards Horatio's office. As he entered the office Horatio looked at Ryan and said, "Hello Mr. Wolfe, what do we have?" Ryan looked at Horatio then looked at the piece of paper in his hand and handed it to Horatio. Horatio examined the letter and looked at Ryan with a look of well-being, Horatio began to speak, "Listen Mr. Wolfe….Ryan cut him off, "Horatio IAB is making me see a damn Psychiatrist." "Horatio they can't do this can they?" "Well Mr. Wolfe they are only instructing you to attended a post session, just follow-up, nothing major, they are just checking you out. " "I would recommend taking the offer." "I never thought I would see the day, that Horatio Caine took the side of IAB, wow I truly am in Hell." Ryan quipped. "Mr. Wolfe I am on the side that leads to you not swallowing your gun, you are ordered to attend a session and are hereby suspended of field duty until doing so, please had me your weapon and badge." Horatio ordered." "This is Bullshit!" Ryan yelled as he gave Horatio his piece and handed over his badge, without another word he slammed the door to Horatio's office and left.

Back at trace Eric was running the liquid Calleigh had taken samples of. Within moments the computer analyzed the sample and deciphered that it consisted of, Alcohol Denat, Aloe Barbadensis, Viola Odorata, Propylene Glycol, Ethylhexyl Methoxycinnamate, gasoline and candle wax, to make the sample appear to be on the surface of the sand. Calleigh determined to find a killer, came in to help Eric. She looked at the screen and said "you have a great scent on your hands, minus the candle wax and gasoline." "Excuse me?" Eric asked. Calleigh explained, "Those ingredients they are found in a body spray called, Sweat Pea. "How in the world could you recognize that?" Eric said sarcastically." "I happen to use that very scent." Calleigh said with a cocky wink. "Okay so we have Nathan's body here and the sample there. What is so important about the sample" Eric wondered. "Let's go see Horatio and see what's going on?" Calleigh said. Eric and Calleigh left the room in search of Horatio.

Across town at Dade Memorial Bank, Special Agent Peter Elliot of the United States Financial Crimes Division was overlooking a routine money swap for the Bank. Peter entered the Truck looking on board, examining the cargo bay he determined that no cash had been delivered, as he exited the vehicle he was struck over the head and fell to the ground dropping his cell phone as he was dragged into the trunk of a black Volvo.

Horatio entered the Morgue with look of hope towards Alex. "Well Alex, tell me you have good news." "Come on baby you know me I'm always one to raise the spirits of the dead." "Yes Alex I do, okay so what do we have?" Alex began, "Nathan suffered a massive blow to the head rendering him unconscious. He was then severely beaten with some sort of club or bat, repeatedly in the abdomen area. I found traces of sand in his ankles which implies he was dragged on to the beach, he was then subjected to three guns shot wounds and four stab wounds. He bled out for three minutes and the perpetrator stood behind Nathan and sliced his throat from left to right. Showing our killer is right handed." "Thank you Alex is there anything else, "Yes Baby actually there is, I found black paint the back of our victims neck it seemed to be in a scrap of some kind." "Thanks Alex." Horatio grabbed the sample and continue to the lab.

Calleigh located Horatio outside the Lab and explained the findings of the trace and instructed her and to locate Eric and bring him to his office. Eric and Calleigh enter the office and sat down; Eric looked at Horatio, "H what's up?" Horatio looked at Eric and then back at Calleigh with a look of great concern. Calleigh looked at Horatio and did not understand what was wrong. "Horatio I'm okay we dated years ago I'll be fine." Horatio looked at Calleigh and said "I wish it was only that." Eric and Calleigh both confused looked at Horatio. Horatio placed the sample from Alex and the folder from Calleigh on his desk, and tried to explain the situation at hand. "Calleigh this morning we responded to a John Doe later determined as a past acquaintance of yours, this lead to find that the trace evidence located around the body was that of a body spray which happens to be your brand, well as of twenty minutes ago Special Agent Peter Elliot was reported missing in action when a Miami Dada Memorial Bank reported him missing from the loading dock. Patrol units responded and located his cell phone on the ground with traces of blood evidence, but both items were surrounded by the same substance we located at North Shore Dade Beach." Calleigh began to breathe once again and realized what Horatio was telling her, Peter Eliot was missing, her ex-boyfriend was murdered and her body spray is being used as calling card to a killer. Calleigh stood up and looked at Horatio and let her body take over as everything went black and she fell to the floor.

In a cold basement Peter Elliot was cuffed to a post and bleeding from the back of the head. He yelled for assistance and no response. Within moments a figure stepped out of the black and revealed a man with a black hood white gloves and a mask. He instructed Elliot to stay still and he would stop the bleeding. Eliot obliged just enough for the masked man to get close enough for Elliot to kick him. With one quick motion, Elliot kicked the assailant in the chest and began to repeatedly to kick. The masked man crawled away and pulled out Peter Elliot's own service weapon and placed it between his eyes. He looked down at the special agent and stated "One more move like that and you will never get to see me kidnap and kill your Miami's favorite CSI: Calleigh." With that said Peter immediately ceased struggling and the masked man exited the room, and then the house. Peter heard a car start and it pull away. He looked around the room desperately trying to find a way to get out.

Calleigh, Horatio, and Eric arrived at Dade Memorial Bank where Special Agent Peter Elliot had last been seen. They proceeded to the back of the building, the loading dock. Calleigh froze as she saw blood surrounding a phone and the scent of sweat pea was filling her nose. She let a tear fall thinking the worst had already happened. Eric saw the tear fall and grabbed her hand and said, "Don't you faint on me again." Calleigh giggled. "See now that's what I want to see." Calleigh looked at Eric her eyes swelled with tears, "What if we're too late?" Eric stopped her, "Cal listen to me we're not too late we'll find him and its going to be fine I promise." Calleigh looked at Eric and smiled she left the hug and walked to the corner. As she turned to cross under the yellow tape she jolted up to look at the street as a Black Volvo slowly passed the crime scene. "Calleigh did you see something?" Horatio asked. "Nope just walking around." Calleigh explained.

As the team, examined the crime scene Ryan Wolfe was leaving his Psych evaluation with a smile on his face. While flagging down a cab, because Horatio took his Hummer Ryan was approached by a man stating he was here on the behalf of Calleigh Duquesne and she needed assistance. He instructed Ryan to hop into his car in order to reach Calleigh faster. Ryan having no regard for his own safety and only concern for Calleigh jumped into the passenger seat of the man's Black Volvo. Together the two men disappeared into the Miami Dade traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

As daylight was lost and the moon started to shine, Eric looked at Calleigh,

"Hey Calleigh, I think its time we call it a day, the night shift is here, lets head for the lab and well start fresh in the morning."

Calliegh looked up and began to walk slowly towards the outer rim of the yellow tape.

"Eric do you smell that?"

"Yes sweet pea, we already know what this is remember?"

Calleigh laughed and responded, "of course I remember that but that all we smell no gas, why no gas, or candle wax." Why change your signature so soon?"

Eric looked at Calleigh and said "

I don't know but let's get back to the lab, you can test the phone and the blood and I'll work on the tire tracks leading away from the crime scene."

Calleigh and eric had hidden themselves in their work and Horatio had once again escaped into his office. Looking over paper work he was forced to once again look at badge laying on his desk that of Ryan Wolfe. He knew his CSI better than any IAB agent. It was his hope that ryan completed the Psych evaluation and decided to phone his CSI before returning the mad man torturing the mind of one of his CSI's.

As the Black Volvo cruised down Miami streets, Ryan Wolfe questioned the condition of Calleigh.

"How is she?" "Whats wrong?" "What the hell happened?"

The man driving looked at Ryan and began to explain, before he could speak , Wolfe's cell phone began to vibrate, Ryan looked and the caller id, Horatio was the display name, thinking to himself he silenced the cell phone and began to speak,

"Sorry, my arrogant boss trying to see how I am, my fault please continue."

The man continued to drive and looked at the road and explained

"She is going to be fine she was admitted to the hospital, and released an hour ago" "She was in an accident, some mad man, ran her off the road and she collided with a telephone pole."

Ryan looked at the road, and asked how he knew Calleigh.

"Hey I never got your name, and how you know Calleigh?"

He looked at Ryan and then back at the road and said

"My mistake how rude of me, "I'm detective Andrews, Calleigh and I met four months ago, we've been seeing each other, has she not mentioned me?" "She is always so tense from work, she must have forgot to mention me. " Your Wolfe, she never stops talking about you, your really good to my Calleigh, you never stop watching out for her, your always there right?" how nice she has someone like you isn't it."

The man's voice became hostile and violent as stopped the car in front of a private home.

"I'm so glad my little southern bell is taken care of at work, so when she comes home to me here she is safe!" Come on I'll walk you in Calleigh is resting in the living room."

Peter Eliot was cold, tired and exhausted heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside, he heard a car door shut and the front door opening. As Peter began to adjust for the chance of another meeting with the masked man, he heard the sound of a familiar voice,

"Calleigh?" Calleigh its ryan are you in here?" AS Peter Eliot recongnized the voice he called for Ryan.

"Wolfe! Wolfe!"Eliot yelled.

Ryan paused and answered.

"Special agent Eliot is that you?" Eliot continued to yell

"Ryan help me I was kidnapped, a man is going to murder Calliegh if you don't help me, hurry I'm in the basement."

Ryan needed to hurry, he turned around to close the door, and a 9mm glock stared him right in the face. Ryan looked at the man, put his hands in the air and stayed quiet. The man looked at Ryan,

"Basement now, let's go join your little friend!"

Horatio left a message, and continued with his paper work. As Eric bused through his door,

"97 Volvo." Horatio looked at his CSI and responded,

"Well I much rather prefer the 03 model but that's just me."

Eric looked at Horatio,

"No H, those are the tire tracks I found from a 97 Volvo, at the crime scene, this is the car that took Peter Eliot.

Horatio looked at his desk and remembered the trace Alex gave him, it was on his desk hidden in paper work, he shuffled his desk looking for it.

"H what's wrong, what is it?"

Horatio grabbed the bottle and should it to Eric,

"Eric Alex found this paint of the back of Nathan Davis neck is a scrape of some kind." "We never processed it because Calliegh fainted and we rushed to the crime scene I never had it analyzed" "Send it to Valeria stat and have her trace the sample, but I have my money on the paint from a Black Volvo."

Horatio flew out of his office and looked back at Eric, and headed towards Calleigh. Calliegh had finished processing the blood and trace evidence and analyzed everything she could. Horatio walked in.

"What do we have?" he asked.

Calliegh looked at Horatio,

"Like we knew we would, I found my body spray located around the cell phone but no candle wax or gasoline. Also on the ground is the blood of peter eliot, and all this surrounded his cell phone with no outgoing call during the itme of the attack. There is something else though"

Calliegh pulled up the Phone records of Eliot and looked at Horatio.

"Well tell me what we got" Horatio instructed.

"About an hour before the attack, Peter Received a call but it was only two seconds it looks as if the caller, waited for eliot to pick up and then hung up on him. " Calleigh stated.

Horatio though for a moment and responded, "You think the attacker called Peter to confirm his location and then waited, smart killer, lets trace the call.

Horatio began to exit, and looked back at Calleigh,

"I'll be on the cell" Horatio said.

Back in the basement, Ryan Wolfe laid on the cold basement floor face down with the muzzle of a 9mm facing the back of his head, Peter Eliot, lay bleeding from the back of the head, tired and weak. The man pointed the gun at Eliot and fired two shots.

"Wake up!", the man screamed.

The shots fired above Peter's head made him straighten up and look at his attacker. Peter began to feel very faint and needed attention fast or his head wound would continue to bleed. As the attacker looked away from Peter, he grabbed Wolfe and shoved him towards Agent Eliot,

"Help him," the man yelled, "if you all play nice, maybe just maybe, I'll let you watch me kill that little blonde bitch you all love so much."

Ryan Wolfe, needed to reach Calliegh and help her if he could just tell her, that he was gunning for her next, that they were alive, if only he could talk to her.

"That is tight enough around his head, now sit on the floor and shut your mouth."

Ryan began to think the worst as his cell phone vibrated again, he couldn't see the phone, who was calling, could it be Mom, Dad, maybe Horatio again, all he knew is that he needed to answer the phone one way or another, he rolled onto his back, pushing the accept button, the phone stopped vibrating, as the masked man raised the 9mm to his face and said

"I told you not to move, mother fucker!"

Back at the lab Eric was done processing the trace from Nathan Davis's neck, Horatio was right, black car paint. "He ran towards Horatio when he spotted Calliegh, pale as a ghost in Trace. He opened the door to Trace and before he could get a word out Calliegh signaled him to not speak she placed the phone on speaker, and looked at eric.

"I decided to call wolfe to see how he was and this is what I got."

The phone was muffled and raspy and sounded as if the voices were far away but, clear as day gunshots were flying and the sound of Peter Eliot's voice was screaming, as Ryan Wolfe was trying to calm some man down. The mystery man on the phone finally spoke,

"I told you to be good, I said that if you were good you would get to watch and now, and now all you are going to see is the front of my gun, starting with you!" Gunshots began once again, and the phone went dead.


End file.
